I know you do
by kcrand
Summary: This is just a little fluff/smut one shot during season 7. It's random, not an episode time frame. I haven't written fanfiction in a lifetime, and when I do, I usually only keep it for myself, but I liked this one, and so I decided to post it. Hope you enjoy it just as much as I liked writing it!


Dana Scully entered her apartment, her body clearly worn from the day she's had. She placed her bag in the closet, kicked of her shoes, and took off her jacket. She slumped onto her couch, too exhausted to even think of food.

The phone rang, but Scully had no desire to answer the screeching phone. When it finally stopped, she let out a long sigh and laid down on the couch. The phone rang again.

"I'm not answering that phone" she huffed to herself.

The phone sat quiet once again, but not for long, as the it began to ring for the third time.

Scully let out a very long contented sigh as she reached for the phone.

"Scully" she said with a harsh bite.

"Scully it's me" said her partner Mulder "I was just calling because I was going to pick up some chinese but then I got to thinking, that maybe you'd like some. So I thought I would go get us some food and come over, and we can watch a movie"

"Mulder my head hurts, I'm so tired, I feel like my feet might shrivel up and fall off my body, and I'm probably just going to skip dinner and go to bed"

"C'mon Scully, live a little. Listen, I'll even let you pick the movie, and on top of that I'll bring over wine. We can watch whatever romantic comedy you want to watch, and I won't even complain, promise" Mulder pleaded

Scully sighed, she knew she wasn't going to win the argument. Mulder and Scully had been spending most nights after work together. They would watch movies and eat dinner together. Sometimes they would even stay at each other's apartment. Scully did have clothes at Mulder's place along with a toothbrush and her own shampoo and conditioner. Mulder didn't have nearly as many of his own things at Scully apartment, mainly just clothes he had left there that Scully had so kindly laundered.

They liked the relationship they set up, it was calming. Eating, watching, drinking, and making out. They enjoyed each other's company, and quite frankly being together just felt so right.

"Alright Mulder, you can come over, but I'm not promising that I'm going to stay awake much longer"

Scully hung up the phone and laid back down on the couch

Scully had eventually got up and changed into some sweats and an old college t-shirt. She heard a knock on the door, and let Mulder in.

"No need to fear Scully, your knight and shining armor is here" Mulder said grinning while holding up the bag of take out in one hand, and a bottle of wine the other.

Scully chuckled, "Yeah because god only knows what I would do if I didn't have chinese and wine"

"Alright, so what movie do you have for me?" Mulder said while taking out the chinese on the coffee table.

Scully went to the kitchen to forks and glasses for their dinner.

"While you were sleeping" Scully poured two hearty glasses of wine for the both of them. She sat on the couch, grabbed a container and started to chow down. "Movie is already in the VCR, can you start it up please" She batted her eyelashes, knowing full well that Mulder could never deny Scully when she gave him that look.

Mulder joined Scully on the couch, and they ate together.

"This is good, I needed this, thanks" said Scully smiling at Mulder

She placed her food on the coffee table and snuggled up against Mulder, he wrapped his arm around Scully. Scully smiled as she smelled him. She could never describe the way he smelled, he just smelled like Mulder, and it was amazingly wonderful.

"I love you Scully" Mulder looked down at her with loving eyes.

"I know you do" she said back

"Do you love me" he asked

"Most of the time, yeah" she said sarcastically back

"Well then say it" he begged

"Say what?" she asked

"Say you love me,Scully"

"Oh Mulder, you already know how I feel" she replied

"Why can't you just say it? Why is it so hard for you to say you love me?" he sat up straight and forced her to also sit up. He stared at her for what felt like forever. She didn't dare say a word.

She did love him of course, she just never really said it. Maybe it was the fact that she grew up in a family that never really said I love you, or maybe it was the fact that she was scared to admit, to really say it out loud. She knew in her mind, that when she said those words, that it would be real. She could never pretend that she didn't say it, and there was no going back once she did. She took a deep breath in, but her next move surprised both of them.

She leaned over the couch, and kissed him. She grabbed his face and kissed him hard. Mulder immediately kissed her back. Her tongue traced his lip, and his mouth opened.

Mulder pulled Scully onto his lap and they continued to kiss.

Mulder pulled away from Scully.

"What's the end game here?" he asked

"For you to fuck me in my bed tonight" she replied.

Her words sent chills down Mulder's back. He was done for, any shred of resistance he had, just completely left his mind.

He kissed her neck, sloppy kisses all on her neck. He pulled off her old t-shirt and threw it on the ground. She wasn't wearing a bra, and Mulder immediately started kissing her breasts.

"Fuck" Scully groaned.

"You're a naughty girl, not wearing a bra" Mulder said in between worshiping her body.

"Only for you" she moaned

Mulder picked Scully up and took her to the bedroom. He threw her on the bed, and ripped off her sweatpants and underwear in one quick motion. Scully laid naked on the bed, as Mulder stood above her taking in the view.

Mulder laid on top of Scully and started to kiss her hungrily. He then again started to work his way down her body again. He pulled a coral nipple into his mouth and teased it with his tongue. He moved on to the next breast doing the same thing. Scully squirmed underneath him.

Mulder continued his way down her body, devouring every inch of skin he could. He made it between her legs. She spread her legs for him to urge him to continue on with his mission. He dragged a finger between her folds to discover she was soaking wet. She was basically glistening for him

"God you're so fucking wet Scully. I love how wet you get for me baby" Mulder moaned between her legs.

Scully threw her head back against the pillows as he started to rub his finger against her clit.

"Please" she begged

"Please what?" he prompted her

"Please Mulder" she moaned

"Tell me what you want me to do Scully" Mulder took his hand away completely. Scully groaned from the loss of connection.

"Oh my god Mulder, please eat my pussy. Please eat me out" Scully almost screamed. She was about to explode if he didn't do something quick.

She didn't have to say another word though. Mulder obliged to Scully's request and did one swift lick from bottom to top.

"Mulder" Scully moaned

"Oh you taste so fucking good Scully" Mulder moved his way to the clit, sucking on the bundle of nerves. He would work his way back down and relish in the fresh wetness that appeared every time he went back. He teased her like this for a few minutes. Every time she got close he would stop what he was doing and lick somewhere else. Scully was dying for release.

Mulder was back at her clit again, and then he slipped a finger in Scully. She moaned so loud her neighbors could probably hear her. He put another one in and started to stretch her out. He curved his fingers just the way she liked it, hitting her G-spot.

"Mulder I'm so fucking close, I'm going to come" Scully screamed.

Mulder immediately stopped what he was doing.

"God no, please Mulder don't stop, please don't stop" Scully begged.

"You have to ask me to come Scully" Mulder told her

Mulder started to eat her out again, slipping the two fingers back inside her, she could feel her climax working it's way back up again.

"Mulder can I please come?" Scully begged for release

"Come for me baby" Mulder said, this time not stopping, but going harder.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you Mulder, thank you" Scully moaned over and over again.

Scully laid limp on the bed from her strong orgasm. Mulder started to undress quickly taking off all his clothes, in what felt like record time. He was so hard at this point it hurt.

Scully reached over and stroked him.

"I want you in me" Scully told him

Mulder didn't give it a second thought, he was between her legs pushing himself into her. He started out slow, sliding in and letting her adjust to him.

"Faster Mulder" Scully groaned, pushing her hips into his thrust.

Mulder picked up the pace, his pelvic bone brushing against her clit with each thrust. Both of them felt their orgasms near, but Mulder was trying to hold out for Scully sake.

"Can I come for you again Mulder?"

"Oh god yes, fuck baby, of course you can" Mulder replied

Scully came again, moaning something inaudible, as Mulder finished right after her. Mulder fell on Scully, not even worried about crushing her.

He eventually rolled over onto his back, leaving the two of them panting.

"That was really hot" Scully told him "Like really hot"

"I'm glad you liked that one" Mulder commended himself.

"I love you" Scully told him "I really, really do"

"I know you do" said Mulder


End file.
